Hogwarts Days
by Princess Alexis
Summary: In the Maruaders times. Sirius/OC James/Lily Remus/OC. About thier times at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

My second attempt at HP fanfic. I really want to finish this, please support me. If anyone can give me a better title it would be appreciated. Not much of a story line yet but any ideas for something exciting are welcome, it will come to me eventually.

Princess Alexis.

Lauran's POV

I waited nervously while we made our way to the train station. A month ago, I had received a letter explaining that I am a witch and have a place at a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. We eventually came to the brick wall that I was supposed to walk through in order to get to the platform. I hugged my parents goodbye and started towards the barrier. I was terrified that it wouldn't work, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but none came. I opened my eyes and saw a scarlet train in front of me. I spent a few moments watching other students say goodbye to their parents and then I got on the train. It took a while to find an empty compartment, but I did in the end. Just as I pulled out my i-pod a girl walked in.

"Hi, I'm Lily, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

I tried to smile at her, "No, that's alright. I'm Lauran by the way. Are you in first year too?"

She nodded, "Yes but no one in my family is magical. I've got no idea what to expect, I'm so nervous."

"Me to. Well, apparently one of my cousins came here but he died before I was born, so I don't know anything either."

Lily looked relieved, "I'm glad I'm not the only one then."

We spent the rest of the trip talking about our old schools, friends, family and hobbies.

When we arrived at our destination we were herded over to a big man who instructed us to get into boats. Lily and I climbed in together and were joined by two other girls, Sophie and Alice. The boats took us to the castle, it was magnificent. We all sat, transfixed by the sheer size and splendor of the castle that was to be our new home. The big man, whose name I learnt was Hagrid, ushered us inside where Professor McGonagall gave us some insight into what we had to do. She said that all we had to do was sit on a stool and put a hat on our heads. I could do that. The large double doors swung open to reveal five large tables, one of teachers, the others of students. it was all starting to look alright, until the hat started to sing. Lily and I looked at each other, I did not want to put a singing hat on my head.

"When I call your name, come forward and sit on the stool, placing the hat on your head. thew hat will the decide which house you will be in." McGonagall said. "Abbott, David."

An overweight boy came forward and sat down. after a few moments, the hat shouted 'Ravenclaw' for the whole school to hear.

I looked at Lily, "I don't want to do this anymore."

She nodded her agreement as 'Black, Sirius' swaggered over to the stool, he was overly confident and cocky for an eleven year old. 'Bush, Sophie' was next and followed Sirius to the Gryffindor table. I zoned out until Lily's name was called. I gave her what I hoped was an encouraging smile and watched as she was sorted with Sophie. Two names later it was my turn. I tripped over my own feet on my way to the stool, causing the whole school to laugh. I could see Lily and Sophie trying to be encouraging, I could also see that Black kid smirking, I was never going to live this down. I put the hat on and waited.

"Hmm, Miss Lauran Gilmore, cousin to the Jared Gilmore. he was a difficult one to sort."

_Where did you put him?_ I thought.

"He went to Slytherin, but that's not the place for you, its Gryffindor for you."

I heard the house name be shouted for the whole school to hear. I went and sat with a cheering Lily and Sophie.

By the end of the sorting, Alice had ended up in Gryffindor as well as four more boys, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom. We ate dinner while discussing the exciting things that the year could hold before being led up to our beds where we quickly fell asleep.

Thanks for reading.

Princess Alexis.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter itá a little longer than the first. sorry it took so long._

_Princess Alexis_

Sirius's POV, the same night.

When we made it to the dorms, we quickly discussed the most important things of the school, the girls. Lily with her red hair and green eyes, Sophie with her light brown, almost blonde hair and big brown eyes, Alice with blonde hair and green eyes and Lauran, the one that fell over during the sorting with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Boys, we've hit the jackpot! They're all pretty!" James exclaimed.

"There's only one problem though, "Peter pointed out, "There is five of us and only four of them."

Our faces fell momentarily until Remus spoke, "They probably wont like us anyway."

Then we were heartbroken. It's amusing how easily an eleven year olds pride is hurt.

"And on top of that they probably think that we have boy germs." Frank added.

We all laughed before turning in for the night.

The next day, Lauran's POV

Alice, Sophie, Lily and I made our way down to breakfast, eagerly awaiting the day ahead. Almost as soon as we had sat down, Professor McGonagall handed out our timetables.

Monday-

9am-Transfiguration

11am- Defence against the dark arts

1pm- Lunch

2pm- Potions

Tuesday-

9am-Herbology

11am-Potions

1pm-Lunch

2pm-Defence against the dark arts

Wednesday-

9am-Charms

11am-Defence against the dark arts

1pm-Lunch

2pm-Herbology

Midnight-Astronomy

Thursday-

9am-History of Magic

11am-Transfiguration

1pm-3unch

2pm-Charms

Friday-

9am-Trandfiguration

11am-herbology

1pm-Lunch

2pm-Charms

Not wanting to be late for our first class, especially one with our head of house, we quickly finished our breakfast and headed back to the dorm. We sifted through our piles of books and equipment before trying to find our classroom. We eventually found the right classroom, after a few incidents with moving staircases and trick steps, and sat together, waiting for McGonagall and the rest of the class to arrive. McGonagall entered the room a few minutes before the last students arrived; the Ravenclaw girls apologised for their tardiness and sat quietly. Before we started taking notes, McGonagall showed us a few examples of what we would be able to do, such as changing her desk into a horse and back again, and the she said the words that no class wants to hear. 'Seating plan' possible a students worse nightmare and not even ten minutes into our first lesson we were told we would be partnered with the chosen person for at least a month. In the end, Alice was with Peter Pettigrew, Lily was sitting with a kind of cute guy from Ravenclaw named Justin Booth, Sophie was with James Potter and I was with Remus Lupin. We spent the remainder of the lesson attempting to transfigure matchstick into needles. I failed miserably, along with the rest of the class other than two Ravenclaw girls, Remus and Lily. I did almost accomplish one thing though, Remus's eye almost ended up being an accessory on my wand. Oppsy.

We had Defence against the dark arts with the Slytherins; I already detested them, even though I wasn't really sure what the whole rivalry thing was about. Professor Hamish had a thick Scottish accent, which made him a little hard to understand. He spent a few minutes calling the roll and welcomed us to Hogwarts and told us about the dark arts and how we would be taught to defend ourselves from them. We spent the lesson taking notes from the board, which was a little disappointing; I was liking the idea of being able to use a wand, even though I hadn't accomplished anything. When we finished taking notes we headed down for lunch. Lily, Alice and Sophie weren't impressed by the seating plan idea that McGonagall had either. Lily complained the most, I don't really know why though, her partner was kinda cute, I felt sorry for Alice being stuck with Peter, he didn't look very bright. We hurriedly ate the food that had appeared in front of us while Sophie conspired on trying to find the entrance to the kitchens after potions, because she would need a large dose of chocolate after being stuck in another class of Slytherins. We all heartily agreed. Potions was another class in which the teacher decided a seating plan was necessary, fortunately we didn't get partnered with the Slytherins, although Lily is kinda friends with one boy named Severus Snape, he used to live near her. Professor Slughorn gave the slightest of speeches before throwing us into the work. For this class lily was with James, Alice was with Frank, Sophie was with Remus and I was stuck with the twit Sirius who laughed at me when I fell over, and then insisted on bringing it up.

"Hey, Lauran is it? Aren't you that girl that fell over during the sorting? That was funny, in front of the whole school."

I blushed, "Shut up. Your just jealousy you couldn't fall over and make it look as cool as I did. I reckon that for years to come kids will be falling over at the sorting trying to be cool like me." I retorted.

So it wasn't exactly the best comeback I've ever had but it was a come back none the less.

Sirius grinned, "I'll have to hold you to that. If no one falls over at the sorting next year you owe me a galleon."

I nodded, "Fine then. And if I win you owe me two galleons."

"Two? Why two?"  
"One for being right, the other for laughing at me."

He sighed" Fine, two it is."

We set to work making the potion that Professor Slughorn said should be easy. It was a disaster, the potion that was supposed to cure boils when brewed correctly ended up all over our table, disintegrating it. Fortunately it didn't get on anyone. The cauldron had been destroyed first. Apparently we added a little too many snake fangs and didn't stir it enough. We spent the rest of the lesson watching the other students complete the task perfectly. The professor spent ages telling everyone how well they did, especially Lily and her Slytherin friend.

We made our way up to our dormitory after potions and put our books away, with Sophie urging us to hurry so we could go and explore. As we went downstairs, one of the older students passed us.

"Excuse me, would you be able to tell us how to get to the kitchens by any chance please?" Sophie asked.

The girl smiled and nodded, leading us out of the portrait hole. She introduced herself as Molly; she was in her 7th year of Hogwarts this year. She chatted happily to us all the way to the kitchens, I was thankful that Sophie asked such a nice girl for directions. Molly told us that the first few weeks of first year are a little daunting, especially for those that didn't have wizarding backgrounds and offered to help us if we needed anything. She stopped in front of a portrait of a fruit bowl and tickled the pear. Soon, the pear giggled and the portrait opened to reveal the kitchens.

"The house elves are really helpful, they will do almost anything you ask." Molly said, before leaving us with the little elves.

"What can I get for the young misses today?" An elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"Just some chocolate please." Sophie asked politely.

The little elf snapped its fingers and several elves came running with bags filled with different kinds of chocolate.

"Some for now and some for later." They explained.

We thanked the elves several times and assured them that the chocolate was all we needed and they bowed us out off the kitchens.

_Thanks for reading please review._

_Princess Alexis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Go me two chapters in a day... you should be proud. The joys of not working! Hope you like it. As always please review. The more reviews the more inclinded I am to write._

_Princess Alexis_

Third week at school. Lauran's POV.

We had been at Hogwarts for about three weeks and I had actually learnt a few things. First of all, I was absolutely horrible at potions, even though I hadn't disintegrated any more caldrons, secondly, I was pretty good at transfiguration, I wasn't really sure if it was me or if it was because I was partnered with Remus who was good but that's beside the point. Thirdly history of magic, while it should be a mildly interesting subject, was a great time to sleep or do homework for other subjects (mainly potions because I didn't want to fail). Fourthly, I loved flying. We had a few hours with one of the professors who umpires the Quidditch matches and he taught us a few things, it was the best few hours of my life and I decided almost immediately that I needed a broom of my own to practise so I could be on the team next year. I also learnt that James was, apparently, madly in love with Lily and asked her out at least three times a day, Sophie liked Remus but wouldn't admit it and Alice and Frank kept staring at each other. As for me I was quite happy just being with all my friends.

It was Wednesday so we had charms first up with little Professor Flitwick, he was young and this was only his second year at he school. He was so short that he had to have his desks and chairs modified so that he could use them and at dinner, he sat on a pile of cushions to be able to see over the table. Charms was always fun, we worked together to practice levitating things across the room to each other, had competitions to see who could make their pineapples dance the best and learnt how to charm things to flash and sparkle prettily. Charms and transfiguration were by far my two favourite classes, mainly because I was pretty good at both of them. Defence against the dark arts was always pretty boring, the teacher wouldn't let us actually practise anything yet, we still had to copy pages upon pages of theory relating to all the spells that we would hopefully be able to learn later this year as well as learning about several dark spells such as Avada Kadavada, which killed people, Crucio, which tortured people and the Imperio curse which made people do what you wanted them to. Some of the students said that we shouldn't be learning all of this stuff while we're so young but I thought it was a pretty good idea, so we know what can happen out in the real world. Surprisingly, at the end of the lesson, Professor Hamish gave us half and hour to practise disarming. We paired up and shot the spells at each other, watching as various wands soared across the room. It took us a while to get the hang of it but eventually we all figured it out. I was exactly one month til Franks birthday today and we had all, minus Frank, been preparing a little surprise party in the boys dorm for him, with a little help form the house elves. His birthday was on the 17th of October, which was a Friday; it was a little sad that it couldn't have fallen on the weekend but it was pretty close. James and Sirius had developed a few enemies, both in Slytherin, one being Lily's now ex-friend Snape and the other being some stuck up kid named Malfoy. Lily and Snapes's friendship ended one day when he was yelling at her for hanging around with James and Sirius, who he already didn't like (I think it had something to do with the fact they tried to was his hair in his caldron.) the yelling match went on for a few minutes and Snape ended up calling Lily a mudblood. Sirius, James, Frank, Alice and Sophie all pounced on Snape, resulting in him ending up with a blood nose. Later on they explained to Lily and I that mudblood is an offensive name for a muggle born, someone like Lily and I. Lunchtime was spent the same way as any other Wednesday, complaining about the Astronomy lesson at midnight followed by the boys having a food fight. More often than not, the food ends up in Snape's hair, apparently giving him an excuse to wash it. Herbology was the longest possible subject in the history of long subjects, it was always hot in the greenhouse, no matter what the outside temperature was. We spent the lesson re-potting various plants, most of which didn't really appreciate being moved. Alice and Frank were both really good at herbology while the rest of us just sort of sat there, other than Lily and Remus, who were more often than not studying, attempting to better Alice and Frank in this one class that they weren't the best at. When herbology was finished, I followed the James, Sirius, Peter and Remus off to this nifty little room we came across one day, apparently it's called the Room of Requirement and turns into anything you want it to. I spent every Wednesday afternoon with the boys, sometimes Thursdays as well, Monday and Tuesday were spent with the girls and usually on a Friday we were all together doing something. Every Wednesday the boys and I came to this room and made many plans, most of which involved pranking various students and occasionally teachers. We also decided on a name for our little gang, The Marauders. James had come up with the name and it had stuck. We also needed nicknames so that we could communicate without people know whom we were referring to but none had come to mind. We perfected a little fireworks prank that we had begun planning last week, it involved putting fireworks in all of the Slytherins's caldrons and filling them with a potion that would cause a delayed out break of pimples. After testing the potion on Peter a few times, he was the only one stupid enough to agree to be the guinea pig, it was finally ready to be implemented. We were so excited, until we realised that we didn't have potions again until Monday. Then Sirius had possibly the best idea ever. Instead of putting the fireworks in the caldrons, put them in the goblets for at dinner time, then we could get all of the Slytherin's, not just the first years. We quickly made more fireworks and hurried off to the great hall to plant them. When we got there we realised a rather large flaw in our previously flawless plan, we had to evacuate the hall so we could plant the fireworks.

"Never fear, James is here!" James grinned, pulling out a bag of dung bombs an a few facemasks. "Put the mask on, it will go invisible when you do so people don't think you've got anything to do with setting off the dung bombs and just pretend that you can smell them.

We all grinned and took a mask each and true to James's word, they were invisible. We walked around the hall letting off a few dung bombs until it was empty. Remus and Peter stood at the doors, warning people about the horrid stench and turning them away while James, Sirius and I carefully put a firecracker into each and every one of the goblets on the Slytherin table.

As per tradition, Remus and I hurried off to the owlery to send letters to our parents, as we did every Wednesday after our meetings.

_To mum and dad, _

_I'm still having heaps of fun here. Learning lots of cool thing I never thought was possible, just today I learnt how to disarm people with a spell. I'm actually pretty good at a few subjects, which is really surprising, I think I'm starting to fit in. I promise I will be home for Christmas, we already talked about that, I catch the train back on the 1__st__ of December and should arrive at about 3pm. _

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Lauran._

I called my owl, Snowy (she was actually a black owl but I was called her Snowy regardless), down from the rafters and tied the envelop to her leg and watched as she flew off into the distance. Remus soon finished off his letter and we went to the library where he helped me study for potions.

Sirius's POV at dinner.

The Marauders all arrived earlier than usually for dinner, with Lauran grabbing the girls along explaining that she heard that there was going to be an important announcement, which was all a lie but we wanted them to see our plan in action, even if they didn't know it was us. We waited somewhat impatiently for the Slytherin's goblets to be filled. As soon as the first group of Slytherin's sat down and their goblets filled a few fireworks exploded and the potion went everywhere. The hall erupted in a fit of laughter. Every time more Slytherin's sat down and their goblets filled more fireworks went off. All in all it was the best dinner ever. Well so far.

_You know what to do._


	4. Chapter 4

Franks birthday 17th October. Lauran's POV

We all, minus Frank, awoke early on Franks birthday and headed down to the kitchens to collect the assortment of sweets that had been prepared by the house elves for his little surprise. We ended up with a large chocolate cake, various blocks of chocolate and lollies as well as breakfast for all of us. We snuck up to the boys room with the food, streamers and balloons and decorated the room before waking him up with a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. Needless to say he was a little surprised but he, with the rest of us, greatly enjoyed the breakfast and cake.

In transfiguration we were turning our quills into mice. I was excited that I had managed to accomplish this on my first try. McGonagall was thrilled and gave me 10 points for doing so well. After transfiguring my quill back to normal, I spent the rest of the lesson trying to transform it into something a little bigger. The biggest thing I managed was a budgie. I was pretty impressed. The prank with the fireworks was a huge success; about a week later all of the Slytherin's were seen with huge puss-filled pimples all over their skin and the nurse spent most of the day getting rid of them. No one suspected us although it was believed that a Gryffindor had something to do with it due to the strong rivalry. Remus disappeared for a few days at the end of the third week, with the excuse that his mother was ill and returned looking very tired and worse for wear. When I asked him about it he just said that his mother wasn't well and he didn't get much sleep because of it.

As always herbology was kind of dull but we learnt a few things about what potions some of the plants in the greenhouses were used for. At least today we didn't have to re-pot things, instead we had to cut various parts off different plants and store them properly so that they could be used in potions and medicines. At lunchtime, Frank's presents from his parents arrived, after telling them how much he was enjoying herbology they sent him a book on various plants along with a small potted plant for him to keep in his dorm, which changed colours depending on how well you were keeping it. His parents had said that if he took good care of it they would give him a new plant for Christmas.

Charms was interesting, as usual. Today we were charming bats that were to fly in the great hall on Halloween to fly only in a certain predetermined area. It was funny making the bats fly only above peoples seats, which is what most of us did. We were also taught how to make them swoop down at people. The afternoon was spent much the same way as the morning, eating copious amounts of cake, chocolate and lollies.

A few days later. Lauran's POV

It was Wednesday and Remus had gone home again, apparently his mother was sick again. I made a mental note to ask him why she was so sick all the time. I was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be there for the meeting this afternoon even though Sirius had told me that we would be able to manage fine without him, which was true. In charms we continued with the Halloween decorations, levitating things to each other rather than walking, charming suits of armour to tell spooky stories and charming the jack-o-lanterns to laugh evilly. Professor Flitwick was one of the best teachers, because he actually taught us by letting us do things, such as the decorations, that were actually going to be used for something. Defence against the dark arts had strongly improved, with the class having perfected disarming each other, we were taught simple blocking spells and were duelling each other, trying to be the first to disarm our opponent by using the disarming and blocking spells. I partnered with Lily and we had tied by the end of the class, not sure if we were both really good or both awful at duelling. Herbology was much the same, cutting and storing again. As usual, Frank and Alice stayed behind to talk to Professor Sprout and Frank showed off his new plant, apparently the professor liked it. Sirius, James, Peter and I all headed to the room for the weekly meeting. The focus of the last few weeks has been attempting to figure out how to turn the Slytherin's hair green. Today we found a book that told us the potion we would need.

"Why does everything involve potions?" I groaned. "Why not charms and transfiguration? At least I can do them."

James laughed, "It's a little better to do the potion Lauran, it's easier to have a spell backfire."

"Fine."

"We have one problem though," Sirius pointed out, "A lot of this stuff is in Slughorn's supplies that we can't just take."

"On Monday we'll steal some. I'll make potions a disaster as usual, go to the hospital wing, well say I am anyway, and go and steal some from his supplies. At least then he wont be around to catch us."

Peter agreed immediately, because it didn't involve anything on his behalf, James and Sirius were a little more sceptical though. They didn't think that I would get the right ingredients.

"Honestly, just because I suck at potions doesn't mean I can read. He's sure to have his supplies labelled, in case another teacher has to take over or something. It'll be fine, he'll never suspect me anyway, because I suck at potions why would a crap student want to steal potions supplies."

Sirius grinned, "To cause havoc of course."

James and I laughed, "That's true."

"And while Lauran is causing a disaster, James can nick the stuff out of the closet in the classroom, he'll be too concerned about what is going on with what even Lauran blows up to keep an eye on you."

"You'll be blowing it up too Sirius, we're partners remember."

"It's always you though Lauran. I'm pro at potions." Sirius boasted.

"I wouldn't actually know. You've never stopped me destroying it so I think you're just as bad as me."

Today when I went to send a letter to my parents, I literally ran into Lily, who was coming out of the owlery as I was going in. we both fell over and laughed, after we realised who we had run into. She stayed with me as I wrote to my parents telling them that I was still alive. Then we decided to write a letter to Remus, asking when he would be back and how his mum is. We had to use a school owl to send the letter to Remus, as I had already sent Snowy off before we thought of writing to Remus. We learnt a valuable lesson though, school owls are very vicious.

As we walked back to the common room Lily interrogated me about what the boys and I get up to every Wednesday and Thursday afternoon when I'm with them. I sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't like it much, the few pranks that she had seen that we had pulled, while she thought they were funny she disapproved of people that were pulling the pranks.

"You probably wont like it but I'll tell you anyway, don't tell anyone else though. You know those pranks, such as the one with the fireworks? That was us. We're calling ourselves the Marauders apparently, James came up with that."

"Why though?" Lily asked, "You could be using that time to study for things like Alice Sophie and I do. You should really, especially potions, everyone knows you're no good at that."

"I do in a way Lil, we made that potion that made the Slytherin's break out in pimples. Well, I helped a little. I'm kind of learning though. And after our little meeting Remus usually helps me with the potions homework."

"I could help you with that if you want." Lily said sounding a little rejected that I would choose Remus over her.

"But you're busy helping Sophie and Alice, and I would just slow them down."

"I still could though, just at a different time maybe." She insisted.

"It's alright Lily, thanks but then you'd have no time to do your own homework then."

"Fine then. But you're staying with us for the rest of the night. It's our monthly makeover night." Lily said.

"Since when have we had a monthly makeover night Lil?"

She laughed, "Since Alice, Sophie and I decided before, when you were with the boys."

"Alright, lets go then."

We ran back to our dorm where Alice and Sophie were eagerly waiting with piles of make up on my bed between them, as well as perfumes, brushes, clips and jewellery.

"Whose first?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Since you asked, you can." Sophie decided, pulling a large book out from underneath her bed.

"Lauran, you can get started with her hair," Sophie ordered.

"But I don't know anything about hair!" I protested.

Sophie grinned and showed me the book she was holding; it was a book of charms to straighten, curl and anything else to do with hair.

"Alright then, maybe I can."

By the time we had finished with Alice her hair was up in a neat bun with a few bits hanging out which had been magically curled, Sophie had done her make up and it matched the clothes that Lily had picked out for her to wear. She had chosen skinny leg jeans and an almost pink halter-neck top. Lily had also picked out various pieces of jewellery for her to wear. Sophie was quite proud of her achievement and announced that Lily was next. I straightened Lily's hair; she had requested that I do that because her hair has always been kind of curly. When we had finished with her, her hair was dead straight, Sophie had put a little bit of makeup on her and Alice had picked out a skirt that finished just about her knees and a green strappy singlet top that matched her eyes. Sophie ended up with straight hair as well, I also lightened it a little so it was more blonde than brown. Alice had done her make up, piling on large amounts of mascara and blue eye shadow. Lily picked out a light blue dress for her with silver jewellery. I was more than a little worried when it was my turn; Lily took over my job of doing hair, I was grateful for that because she was better at charms than the other two girls. She curled my hair a little, I was sick of it being so straight al the time. I took over for a few minutes and added a few little brown streaks, which I thought was kind of cool. Sophie gave me red lips and pink eye shadow with a little bit of mascara and blush and the outfit that Alice had chosen which was a denim mini skirt and a pink strapless top that was thin, light and floaty. We were all quite proud of ourselves and when I had finished accessorising with some gold jewellery we headed down for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

That night at dinner. Sirius's POV

James, Peter, Frank and I all hurried down for dinner, even though we knew that we were not going to be late, we sat down and waited for the food. We didn't have to wait long before the food magically appeared in front of us, we started to pile our plates high with food when James let out a low whistle and nudged me in the ribs. I looked up and saw him staring off into the distance, I followed his James and indicated for Peter and Frank to look as well. They looked up and their eyes fell on the same sight. Lauran, Lily, Alice and Sophie were… well prettier than usual. Hot, even. James's eyes were almost falling out of his head as he stared at Lily while Frank only had eyes for Alice. Peter's attention was short lived and he soon fell ravenously onto his food again. I wasn't sure who to look at. Alice had jeans and a pink top and her hair was up. Lily was wearing a skirt and a green shirt and her hair was straight for once, Sophie was wearing a blue dress and also had straight hair, it looked a different colour as well and Lauran was wearing a short skirt and a pink top. I gave up trying to only look at one girl and looked at each of them in turn. I kept checking to make sure I wasn't drooling like James was. The girls sat frther down the table and chatted amongst themselves, I noticed that even a few of the older guys looking at them. I was so glad that we had astronomy tonight so we had more time to check out the girls, I pointed this out to James and Frank who both started thanking Merlin at once. We ate dinner slowly, an excuse to keep looking at the girls. When they finished we walked up to the common room with them and challenged them to several games of exploding snap and chess before they headed up to their dorm to get their things for astronomy. James, Peter, Frank and I followed their example, I collapsed on the bed and thanked Merlin profusely for being so kind and putting such girls in the same house as us. I also made a mental note to thank the sorting hat as well.

"She looks so pretty with straight hair and I love the skirt." James said.

"Alice looks so good in those jeans and whatever they did with her makeup makes her eyes even prettier."

"Heaven. That's all I can say." I added.

"The chicken was good tonight." Peter concluded.

We looked at him and he just smiled, I think that boy has a few issues. We found our astronomy stuff and met the girls in the common room.

Lauran's POV

We made our way up to the astronomy tower with the boys who were, inevitably, checking us out. Alice and Lily were a little self conscious about their outfits but they were enjoying all the attention. Well they were until James decided to be a prat.

"Hey Lily…" James began, "Do you think that maybe you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked, trying to sound cute.

Lily glared at him, "Not a chance Potter, not a chance."  
James pouted and Sirius laughed at his disappointment, "She'll come around one day, if your lucky."

"Not likely," Sophie said, laughing.

Sophie and I lead the way up the long, winding staircase to the top of the tower. We made it to the top and set up our telescopes, giggling as we spoke about the way James and frank were looking at Lily and Alice. We stopped abruptly as they appeared in the door way and set their telescopes up beside ours. Professor Starr (I almost laughed when she first introduced herself, I swear she must of changed her name to that, thinking it was cool) soon arrived and began instructing us on what stars and planets we were recording on our star charts. Although I loved looking at the night sky over Hogwarts because it was so clear, it was far too late to have a lesson, thankfully astronomy only goes for an hour. When the class finished we carefully rolled up our star charts, packed up our telescopes and slowly made our way to bed, yawning frequently along the way. We left the boys in the common room and trudged up the stairs to our dorm. We all changed and collapsed on the bed, chatting about the impact of our makeover night. Needless to say, we, well mainly Sophie and I, decided to have a makeover night once a month.


	6. Chapter 6

WOW! Another chapter. I can't believe it. I hope you are enjoying it. Hopefully I will have another chapter done later today. Pretty please review.

_Princess Alexis._

Chapter 6.

Monday 27th October. Lily's POV

I woke up to the sound of Sophie and Lauran attempting to sing. Attempting is the key word there. Their screeching woke me up at least once a week, usually Monday because I usually slept in for some reason, and Lauran and Sophie thought it would be great fun to wake me up by singing.

"Alright, alright I'm up. You can stop singing now."

Lauran and Sophie looked at each other and shook their heads, continuing with their 'lets wake everyone up' song.

"It's Monday and Lily wants to sleep" Lauran sang.

"But she can't because the song of our beautiful voices wake her up!" Sophie added

"Now she's awake we can have breakfast soon."

"And begin the wonderful week of school!"

I got up and quickly locked my self in the shower to drown out some of their song, I knew that the quicker I got ready, the sooner they would have breakfast and stop singing. Fifteen minutes later, I was ready and the four of us went downstairs, Alice and I making mental notes to get some earplugs.

"It's breakfast time, it's breakfast time." Sophie continued.

"We can fill our tummies with gourmet delights." Lauran added.

"Like pancakes, French toast, bacon and croissants!" they sang together, concluding their song.

We sat together at the table and started eating, thankfully the girls don't sing while they eat. We ate and made our way to transfiguration with James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Frank. James had asked me out everyday since Wednesday, even more times than usual. Just like every morning, he asked the same question.

"Hey Evans, go out with me?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. That was never going to happen. He was so immature, and my transfiguration partner was so much cuter. I loved transfiguration, even though I wasn't as good as it as Lauran was, I liked talking to Justin. Not only was he cute but he was also intelligent, obviously because he was in Ravenclaw. I went and sat in my usual seat and waited for Justin to turn up. I saw Lauran and Remus a few seats in front of me having a whispered conversation and poor Alice was trying to be nice to Peter. James was saying something that made Sophie laugh and push him out of his chair, now that was funny. Justin soon turned up and sat beside me with a shy smile. I grinned at him and started up a conversation, asking him how his weekend was. He told me about how he spent Saturday studying and Sunday with his best friend for his birthday.

"When is your birthday?" I asked casually.

"The 26th of January. Yours?"

"1st of May."

I made a mental note of his birthday so I could send him a card. McGonagall arrived and set us to work, transfiguring water into wine, which was kind of cool. By the end of the lesson, a few of the students had decided to sample their transfiguration work a little too much, mainly Lauran, Sophie, Sirius and James. I sighed as I thought about partnering with them for DADA and thought better of it. Lauran and Sophie could partner together and I would be with Alice.

"Potter, Black, Gilmore and Bush. Detention tonight at 8:00, meet in my office. I specifically said 'do not taste your work.' You are lucky, you all appeared to have done it correctly and not transfigured your water into poison. I expected better of the girls at least."

Lauran and Sophie tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably, bursting into a fit of giggles. The walk to DADA was interesting to say the least. Alice and I had to attempt to keep the girls upright and focused on where we were going. I just hoped they didn't end up with a hang over, I don't think I would be able to handle their complaining. Luckily we didn't do any practical work in DADA and copied notes instead, which meant Lauran and Sophie wouldn't accidentally kill each other.

When lunchtime came around, Alice and I gave our slightly drunken friends copious amounts of water and food in an attempt to sober them up. I could see Remus and Frank doing the same thing further down the table.

"Hey Lauran," Sirius called, "We've got potions next. Remember you have to…"

"Shut up Sirius!" James yelled, stopping Sirius in his tracks.

Lauran grinned, "Alrighty Captain. I'm all over it!"

Then it struck me, Lauran had to steal potions ingredients today. That could end in disaster. Lauran started drinking the water herself, rather than Alice forcing it down her throat. Thankfully by the time potions began she was more or less herself again. Sophie on the other hand, was not. I apologised to Remus as I led her to her seat and he just shrugged.

Half way through the lesson, Lauran had caused the potion that she was working on with Sirius to end up all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry Professor," She apologised, "It just kind of bubbled over." She had tears in her eyes. "And I think I got some in my eye. May I please go to the hospital wing, just in case."

Professor Slughorn took it hook, line and sinker and excused her for the rest of the lesson. I had to admit it was a pretty good performance, based on her earlier state. As everyone was watching the commotion, James had made his way to the cupboard in the classroom and stashed various ingredients in hi pockets before returning to his seat beside me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with me Evan?" He asked, slightly cross-eyed. "I'll make it worth your while."

I shuddered and turned my attention back to the potion in front of me. I had been very careful to make sure that he wasn't adding anything to it, and so far it was going well. That's more than I can say for Remus and Sophie. She had giggled and added twice the amount of roots and caused a small explosion. Professor Slughorn had quickly cleaned up the mess and sent them both to the hospital wing.

When the class eventually ended, I had brewed the potion perfectly, with no thanks to James. As we left, Lauran was leaning on the wall just outside the classroom, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Who did it go Lauran?" James asked.

"Awesomely awesome. I got it all. It was easier than I thought." She responded.

James and Sirius both high-fived her and we slowly went towards the hospital wing to see if Sophie had done any damage. When we arrived, we found Sophie and Remus in beds beside each other, completely bald. Sophie was almost in tears.

"But I like my hair!" she wailed, much to our amusement.

The nurse came back with a small bottle of liquid, "Here, drink this. It'll make your hair grow back faster. You should be back to normal by tomorrow."

Sophie quickly drank the bottle and kept feeling the top of her head, waiting for her hair to sprout. Remus was also issued the potion, which he gratefully drank. James and Sirius were both doubled over, pointing and laughing at Remus with his lack of hair. Sophie and Remus were but allowed to leave the hospital wing after drinking their potion. We all returned to the common room, discussing the possibilities for the detention that Lauran, Sophie, James and Sirius would be serving tonight.

Later that night. Sophie's POV.

Detention was horrible. And that's putting it mildly. For starters I had hardly any hair and felt a little sick and then McGonagall made us polish all of the stupid trophies in the trophy room. Lauran thought that this would be easy enough, until McGonagall took our wands and conjured a variety of muggle clean products and cloths, telling us we were doing it the hard way. Luckily there were four of us, if it was just Lauran and I it would have taken forever. We were finished by midnight; McGonagall approved of our cleaning and sent us back to the common room. Needless to say when I woke up the next morning my arms were in serious pain. Why did one school need so many trophies anyway, certificates would be so much better.


	7. Chapter 7

End of November. James's POV.

The green-hair prank had been a success, but it still didn't make Snivelly wash his hair, it was still as greasy as ever. Oh well. Everyone was excited for Christmas holidays to say the least, we had the whole month of December off and most of us were going home, except Sirius. He was coming to my house because his parents disowned him when they found out he was in Gryffindor. You see, his whole family has been in Slytherin, and they think that it is the best house, which is so not true, and therefore Sirius is 'unworthy'. Some rubbish like that anyway. It hadn't taken long for Sophie and Remus's hair to grow back, much to Sophie's relief. It was kind of funny though. The beautiful Lily Evans (Potter to be) would still not go out with me, apparently she liked that Ravenclaw bloke she sat next to in transfiguration. I was so much hotter than him, she'd come around eventually. All of the teachers were giving us even more homework in the lead up to the holidays and were also testing. It was all a little over-rated I thought, but apparently they needed to know how well we were doing. Potions exam was kind of funny. As predicted, Lauran failed miserably. Slughorn made us work alone, to see if we were actually capable or if it was our partner doing all of the work. Lauran actually completed the potion but it was fluoro pink instead of black, just a little wrong. Sluggy spent the end of the lesson praising Lily and Snivelly, as usual, and chastised Lauran for not following the instructions properly and told her, in front of the whole class that she was nothing but a failure and he had seen squibs do better. I watched her carefully and she just grinned at Sluggy and said, "Well, at least I make them feel goods about themselves. Where's my trophy for services to the wizarding world?"

Needless to say, Sluggy didn't think it was very funny and stopped telling her how bad her potion was. As soon as he turned away Lauran had her wand under the table, muttering the word 'slug' under her breath. Remus who was sitting beside her, quickly stole her wand, telling her that transfiguring the teacher wasn't a good idea, no matter how good it made her feel.

She spent the lunch hour coming up with ways to pay him back while Lily and Alice attempted to comfort her. Sophie liked the idea of turning him into a slug. In DADA we were all to take turns at duelling Professor Hamish, it was a little strange pointing my wand at the teacher, but I successfully blocked his stunning spell. I thought it was pretty good. Most of the class did well in DADA, Alice and Frank let him through a few times but they passed herbology with flying colours to make up for that. Naming the plants in the greenhouse and what the different parts of them were used for was more than a little difficult, I think I may have got a few right. I wish I had sat near Frank so I could copy his. History of magic was the worst exam by far, I had no idea who the wizards referred to were, let alone what they were famous for, I didn't know we had to actually listen to Binns, I thought the lesson was to let us sleep after having astronomy the night before but apparently not. In transfiguration, McGonagall called us in one at a time and asked us to transfigure various objects, that was the easiest exam, I know I passed that, but not as well as Lauran who was in there for twice the amount of time as the rest of us. McGonagall was seeing how good she was, Lauran said that she was really impressed. Remus also spent ages on transfiguration, he did well too, but in saying that he does well at everything. In charms we were making things dance across tables, Flitwick tried to make us get them to do at least two different types of dances, my avocado did three. Astronomy was pretty simple, Professor Twinkle (as Sirius and I affectionately called her) told us each a star or planet to find, focus or telescope on it and if we were right, we passed. The entire school was glad that we were almost done, excited for Christmas holidays.

We watched as a huge tree was planted. This wasn't just any tree; it was a tree that would bask the crap out of you if you got too close to it. A whomping willow according to Frank. I didn't see why they were planting such a violent tree in the school grounds and none of the professors would give me such a straight answer, always telling me to mind my own business and keep working. I got a detention from McGonagall for telling her that it was my business because I was a student at the school and the tree could seriously injure me. I spent a few hours polishing the trophy room again, this time on my own.

Remus's POV. 30th November.

I had left school again on the 25th and returned on the 27th, after my transformation. Once again Lauran was asking how my mother was and why she was so ill, why couldn't my father look after her or why didn't she go to the hospital instead of me being pulled out of school. I the end I caved. I told her everything.

"Do you really want to know why I keep leaving Lauran?"

"Yes. That's why I keep bugging you about it."

"Fine. I'll tell you, just not here." I led the way to the Room of Requirement. Today it was a small comfy room where we were sure not to be overheard. "Promise me that you wont tell anyone this. And you have to believe me, no matter how far-fetched this sounds."

She nodded, "I promise."

"The truth behind me disappearing every month is not that my mother is sick. I'm sick. I'm a werewolf." I paused and watched her recoil slightly and gasp. "When I was younger I was bitten. There is no cure for it. Every full moon I go home to transform. Its painful and I'm not human in anyway when I transform. The animal takes over completely. I'm terrified that one day I will get out of the shed that my parents lock me in and attack someone, if I did that they would have to go through the same painful process every full moon. I'm lucky that Dumbledore let me come here; I was scared that I would be turned away, due to my condition, but he was very accommodating. He also wanted that willow planted. There will be a tunnel leading to a safe place for me to transform, I wont have to go home all the time."

To my surprise, Lauran hugged me. She didn't run away screaming that I was going to kill her. We sat in silence for a while, me mulling over if it was actually a good idea to tell Lauran all of that or if I should have stuck with the original story. It was a little late for that now. We headed back to the common room with Lauran promising not to tell anyone.

"What aren't you telling anyone?" James asked.

"I'm not telling anyone that Remus," She began, I was mental kicking myself for telling her, "has a crush on Snivelly." She finished and I breathed a sigh of relief.

James and Sirius laughed, "Just promise you wont kiss him til he washed his hair!"

We all laughed before packing the few things we were taking home for the holidays.

Alice's POV. Train ride home.

All to soon we had finished our first three months at Hogwarts and were on our way home for the Christmas holidays. We all promised to keep in touch, some more than others (Lily refused to keep in touch with James and Sirius as they were too immature for her.) Lauran was excited about her birthday, which fell on New Years Eve and promised to invite us all to a small social gathering to celebrate. We discussed what we all wanted for Christmas and agreed we would exchange gifts at Lauran's party, because it wasn't long after Christmas. When we arrived at the station, Lauran and Lily were pleasantly surprised to see their parents on the platform rather than on the other side of the barrier. We all went our different ways, excitedly telling our parents, or in Sirius's case other peoples parents, about all the things we had done. As I left Lauran was begging her parents to take her to Diagon alley to get a few things, I had a funny feeling that a broomstick was at the top of her list.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi to everyone that is still reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know._

_Princess Alexis._

New years eve/ Lauran's birthday.

I was so excited, finally it was my birthday and I would be the same age as the rest of the gang. I hated being the baby, even though it didn't really mean anything other than a little teasing from a certain James and Sirius. Mum and dad had taken me to Diagon Alley when I got home and let me pick out a broom, even though I couldn't take it to school, I was excited that I had one all of my own and couldn't wait til second year so I could try out for the Quidditch team. I woke up early on my birthday and began setting up balloons and streamers around the house. I loved birthdays, especially because it meant presents. As soon as the decorations were up I started dishing up the food, mum had made some healthy stuff like sandwiches and we had also got a supply of lollies from a lolly shop in Diagon Alley. Not long after I was finished setting everything up, Lily arrived with her parents. I ran to greet her and showed her around while our parents chatted, it was mainly Lily's parents making sure that my parents weren't going to go insane and hurt their daughter. Lily's sister was there too and I invited her to stay for a while but she called me a freak and went and sat in the car, waiting for her parents. Just as Lily's parents were leaving James and Sirius showed up with James's parents, they spoke briefly before leaving again and we started on the lollies waiting for everyone else to turn up. Half an hour later everyone was assembled in the living room except Peter, who couldn't make it (we didn't mind too much.) We soon got started on the opening of Christmas presents. I ended up with a plant from Alice and Frank that was the same as the one Frank got for his birthday, I didn't think it was going to last long. Lily had gotten me an anti-disintegrating cauldron due to my previous experiences with potions. Sophie found a new book on charms for hair and makeup for me. Remus presented me with a book of slightly more advanced transfiguration while James and Sirius gave me assorted prank pulling materials. All in all it was a pretty good haul, and that was on Christmas presents. For my birthday Frank and Alice got me a book on how to look after the plant they had given me. (I made a mental note to ask Alice what was going on there. As my presents were from both of them.) Sophie got me a variety of potions for my hair; Lily got me a 'simple' book on potions. Remus got me another book; this one on charms and the boys got me more prank stuff. Lily ended up with and advanced potion book from me, hair potions from Sophie (she got them for everyone, even the boys), a silver bracelet with a lily charm on it from James, lollies for Sirius, a book charm to add to the bracelet from Remus and a charm each from Alice and Frank. I think they planed that with James for some reason. Alice got a lot of plant related things (so did Frank, other than the potions from Sophie of course.) Sophie was given lollies and chocolate from James and Sirius, wizard chess pieces from Remus so she'd stop stealing his, a necklace from Alice and matching earrings from Frank, bracelet from Lily and ring from me. Remus received a new wizard chess set from Sophie (as well as the potions), I think she planned on stealing his old ones but she had no need now. James and Sirius got him a book called 'Hogwarts: A History'. I had given him a book on animals, including werewolves. Lily had given him a new telescope (she had knocked his over in our last astronomy lesson and broken it); Alice and Frank got him a book on plants that was almost the same as mine. James and Sirius received a large amount of chocolate and lollies to stop them complaining about being hungry all the time as well as prank books from Remus and I.

When we had all finished exchanging gifts mum brought out the food that she had prepared and we all started eating while exchanging stories of what we had done on our holidays so far. James had the most exciting news, telling us that hopefully at the end of the school yeah his dad was going to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup and that we could go with them if we wanted. Sophie and I immediately agreed and Remus eventually decided that he was in too. Lily declined, not liking Quidditch the like the rest of us and Frank and Alice also declined. Sophie and I were excited; we had only ever seen the Quidditch games at school and never experienced such a sport on such a large scale. Not to mention the fact that the players would be hot. We ate the chocolate mud cake that my parents had bought for me the day before and then decided to go for a swim. None of us drowned, not from lack of trying on James and Sirius's behalf and all too soon peoples parents were coming to take the home. We were a little disappointed but then we remembered that we would see each other on the train tomorrow on our way back to Hogwarts.

The next day. On the train.

I pulled Alice aside on he trip back to school and asked her about what was going on with her and Frank. She blushed and told me that she liked him and that they had been spending quite a bit of time together over the Christmas break, including the shopping trips. She told me that one of the times that they had been together he had kissed her cheek. I squealed excitedly and Sophie and Lily came running to see what all the excitement was about. Alice told them what she had just told me and got an identical reaction. When we went back into the compartment, the boys were looking at us like we were crazy. Alice took her seat beside Frank again and we began watching every move they made. I had to stop Sophie from squealing again when Frank held Alice's hand. It was so cute. We all changed into our robes and soon arrived at Hogwarts again, ready for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Lauran's POV.

I was so excited to be back at school again but very disappointed that I couldn't bring my broom. I didn't want to play Quidditch yet, I just wanted to fly a little. It was almost time for breakfast and, as usual, Lily was still asleep. Sophie and I looked at each other and grinned before beginning our famous 'Let's wake Lily up' song. Soon enough she was awake and locked in the bathroom. I really couldn't blame her for wanting to stay in bed on Monday's. Monday involved potions and that is a good enough reason to stay in bed. I was still a little annoyed after the last potions lesson when Slug-face was telling me how hopeless I am in front of everyone. I'm pretty sure we all knew I was hopeless at the stupid subject but there was no reason to remind everyone. It's not like I needed potions anyway, Lily and Remus were good at it and if I ever needed a potion they could make it for me. When Lily was eventually ready we head down for breakfast. We excitedly discussed the transfiguration lesson that was coming up, McGonagall had told us that we would be learning about people that could turn into animals. Remus and I exchanged a look and laughed. We headed to class early, eager to learn about turning into animals. Remus and I took our seats and he leant over and whispered in my ear.

"If she makes us try to transform, you have to help me escape." He said.

I nodded, feeling sorry for him, "Alright, but I don't think you will have to go, this is way to advanced for first year. I think it will just be a little bit of theory work."

When McGonagall arrived, as predicted she told us that we would not be attempting to turn ourselves into animals, much to the disappointment of James, Sirius, Sophie and myself, Remus was overly relieved.

"Who can tell me how someone can turn into an animal?" McGonagall asked.

Remus raised his hand, "If they are a werewolf or an animagus."

McGoangall nodded, "Correct, ten points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me how a person becomes a werewolf?"

I raised my hand, "If they are bitten by another werewolf they become infected and transform every full moon. It is a painful process and they can not be near other people when they transform as they have the possibility of infecting anyone, or killing them. When a person transforms, they are no longer human and have no control over anything they do, it is all instinct. There is also no cure."

McGonagall nodded, "Another ten points."

I looked around the classroom and everyone was looking suspiciously at their class mates, as if suspecting them to luunge at them any second now. I looked at Remus and saw that he had noticed the same thing, McGonagall had obviously also noticed. She glanced at Remus and then continued.

"Just because a person is a werewolf does not mean that they are out to get you. Most people that are infected would like nothing more than to be a normal, healthy person. I wont lie and tell you that all people that are werewolves try their best not to infect people, as there are some who think that it is only fair to get 'revenge' by attacking people when they transform. I have met a few werewolves and they are just like everyone else except on full moon. You can not tell just by looking at someone that they are a werewolf."

A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand shyly, "Has there ever been a student at Hogwarts that was a werewolf."

McGonagall showed no sign of alarm and answered "Never in the past has there been an infected student at the school. That is not due to any form of discrimination but due to parents being concerned that their child could hurt someone, and also there are not many child werewolves. I can assure you that if a werewolf was to attend the school yo would be perfectly safe and precautions would be made to ensure that that persons transformations would not endanger any lives."

Remus and I grinned at her wording of the answer 'never in the past', not 'never'. We looked at McGonagall and could have sworn she gave us a sly wink.

"Now, who can tell me what it means to be an animagus?"

I raised my hand again, "It is a person who can voluntarily transform into an animal. I'm not really sure how, I haven't read much about it because I couldn't find anything about it in the library but I do know that you are an animagus Professor."

"Ten points for finding that out." McGonagall said, "Miss Gilmore is correct, I am in fact an animagus. Do you know what my animagus form is Miss Gilmore?"

I nodded, "A cat. And like all registered Animagi you have a distinctive marking which means you are not confused with an ordinary cat. Your cat form has marks around it's eyes that symbolise your glasses."

McGonagall nodded once and then promptly changed into the cat. The class applauded, impressed with the transformation and McGonagall changed back into herself. "As you would have noticed, Miss Gilmore was right about the markings. For homework I would like you all to describe the differences about werewolves and anamagi. Class dismissed."

I told Remus to tell Lily that I would catch up with them in a bit and waited behind to talk to the professor. When the class had left McGonagall spoke.

"Before you ask you are not going to be learning how to become an animagus any time soon Lauran."

I laughed, "I wasn't even going to ask, well, not yet anyway. I just wanted to know if it was possible for animals to be infected if bitten by a werewolf or is it only humans."

"Only humans. But as I just said, you are not becoming an animagus."

"Wouldn't it be beneficial for a werewolf to have a companion while they transform, especially if the person could prevent something unfortunate form happening?"

"I can imagine that your friend Mr Lupin would appreciate having company but not from a fellow first year for which the transformation could go horribly wrong."

"Can anyone become an animagus? How do you know what they will become?"

"Not everyone can become one, it involves being rather good at transfiguration and even then sometimes the most advanced witches and wizards are not able to transform. There is a special gene of sorts that needs to be evident for the person to be able to transform, it is possible but rare for someone to transform without the gene. As for knowing what a person will become, there is a blood test that can be taken."

"How do you find out if you have the gene and how do you take the test?"

"Lauran, even if you do have the gene I will not permit you to attempt to become an animagus."

"I didn't say I wanted to, I was just curious."

McGonagall sighed, "Alright, I will do the test for you but I will not give you any results until you have found out how the test works and instructions for how to do it, when you can tell me that I will give you your results. And I will be watching very closely to ensure you do not attempt this."

I grinned, "Alright."

She took out her wand and a small, clear vial. With the very tip of her wand, she pricked my finger and let a few drops of blood fall into the vial. When she had enough, she waved her hand over the cut and it healed instantly.

"Go to class now, Professor Hamish wont be happy if you are late."

"Alright, but one more question, is it possible for a werewolf to become an animagus?"

"I've answered enough questions, I'm sure you could look that up somewhere."

"Will do. Thanks McG." I said and left for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

McGonagall's POV.

I was concerned about Lauran's interest in becoming an animagus and headed to Albus's office to tell him of the interrogation I had received form the first year student.

"Strawberry jam." I muttered to the stone gargoyles who at once moved to reveal the staircase.

"Good morning Minerva." They greeted as usual. "Will you change us today?"

"Not at the moment, late maybe."

They looked disappointed as I stepped onto the revolving staircase. For years when I visited Albus I would transfigure the gargoyles briefly and now every time I went past they would ask. When the staircase had reached the door it was open and Albus was sitting at his desk waiting for me.

"Please sit Minerva. Wh at seems to be the problem today?"

I started to object to there being a problem but was cut short.

"Minerva, whenever you have that look and refuse to transform the gargoyles, there is a problem. Now what is it?"

I sighed, "Lauran Gilmore."

Albus looked surprised, "I thought she wasn't a problem, we discussed this last week."

"She is a wonderful student, very talented in transfiguration. We had a lesson on animagi today. She was very interested in the topic, asking if it would be beneficial for Remus Lupin to have an animal companion when he transforms. We discussed this after class and she wanted to know how one becomes an animagus."

"Did you tell her?"

"No. I told her that not everyone can do it and about the gene and the tests."

"You tested her didn't you?"

"Well considering her cousins interest in the same area and what happened to him I thought it would be best if we knew if she could follow the same path."

"She's not a Slytherin though. I highly doubt that a Gryffindor would do something so… reckless."

"She may be Gryffindor Albus but she is also friends with Black. And we both know that he is the only one of his family to ever end up in anywhere other that Slytherin, what if it is a mistake. What if…"

Albus cut me off again, "Lauran will be fine. Do you even know if she is positive?"

I shook my head, scared to take the small vial out of the pocket of my robes.

"Take it out Minerva, she might not even be able to do it."

I slowly took the vial out of my pocket and almost dropped it when I saw it had turned completely clear. I looked at Albus who looked equally shocked.

"Minerva, that is the clearest I have ever seen that test in my life. I do not mean to insult you but are you sure you did it right."

I nodded slowly, "This is not good. Should we block it? Should I tell her she isn't able to do it? Albus, what if she ends up like her cousin? At his right hand?"

Albus looked worried, "If they do not know they can not get her. Even if they do find out, we will not let them get her."


	10. Chapter 10

Lauran's POV

It was Wednesday and I had finished the task the McGonagall had set for me. I went to her office as soon as I had finished breakfast. I was surprised to see professor Dumbledore there as well.

"Professor McGonagall, I've finished the work you set for me. Am I able to get the results now?"

Dumbledore answered, "Take a seat Lauran, we have to talk to you first.

I did as I waw told and waited almost patiently.

Dumbledore spoke again, "Lauran, what do you know of your cousin Jared?"

"All I know is that he was a wizard and came here for school. He died in some freak accident though, just after his last year."

McGonagall spoke, "He didn't die Lauran. He's still alive. I am assuming that you have heard of Voldemort?"

I nodded slowly, a little confused as to why my muggle born cousin had anything to do with the evil dark wizard.

"When you cousin was at this school, so was Tom Riddle, who is now known as Voldemort. They were friends, if you could call it a friendship. Your cousin was very loyal to Tom and faked his death to stay with him. Your cousin was also very interested in the process of becoming an animagus, and is currently one. You may not know that Voldemort has a large 'pet' snake. That snake is actually your cousin, his talent in trasfiguration appealed greatly to Voldemort and as a result your cousin Jared stays in that form in order to serve his master."

"I'm sorry professor but why did Voldemort want the support of my muggle born cousin?"

"He himself is not a pure blood Lauran."

"Alright then. But why do I need to know all of this, I mean yeah it's my cousin and he's an evil snake but I'm not exactly going to go chasing after him."

"Lauran, we were very surprised by your test results. You have the most animagus talent we have ever seen. We are asking you not to attempt to use this talent yet, and especially not without my supervision. There is a lot of paperwork that has to be done before you can attempt it in order for you to be registered. If you are still interested when you are nearing the end of you schooling I may consider teaching you." McGonagall said.

"We also advise that you don't go telling everyone about what you have heard today. Your close friends can no but it's not something we want advertised." Dumbledore warned.

I nodded, "Alright then. One more question, what would I become?"

"A white tiger." McGonagall answered, "Go to class, Flitwick wont be happy if you are late."

I hurried to class and made it just in time. I walked up behind Lily and Sophie and whispered in their ears.

"I have to talk to you two at lunch."

"And Alice?" Lily asked.

"Not yet, I might tell her later, I'm not sure. Just you guys for now." That wasn't completely true, I was going to tell Remus as well, after the meeting this afternoon but I didn't want to tell them that, they would want to know why.

Charms and DADA seemed to go forever today, just because I had something important to say. After class we left Alice with Frank for a while, she was a little upset that I wouldn't tell her but I think she understood. We went outside where we knew we wouldn't be overheard and I told them what McGonagall and Dumbledore had told me earlier. They were as shocked as I was but also excited when I told them about my animagus talent and what my form would be. Lily, ever the sensible one, told me not to try anything until McGonagall thought I was ready, Sophie on the other hand told me to give it a shot whenever I thought I was ready. Personally I agreed with Sophie but we both told Lily she was right. We went back inside and found Alice having lunch, we joined her before going to herbology. I had improved a little at herbology thanks to the plant and book that Alice and Frank had got for me but I was still no where near as good as them. When we had finished herbology I said goodbye to the girls and headed to the room with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Alright, to start today's meeting I have exciting news." James announced. "My father sent me a small gift yesterday. This," he said pulling a cloak out of his bag, "is an invisibility cloak."

We watched as he put it on and disappeared in front of our eyes. We sat in silence, waiting for him to take it off. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around in time to see James take the cloak off.

"That is so cool! I want one." I said. Then an idea struck me. We were in a room that could turn into whatever we needed it for and also gave us certain things we needed. "I need an invisibility cloak." I thought. I was shocked when my idea actually worked and one appeared in front of me.

"Hey that's so not fair!" Sirius yelled, "How'd you do that?"

Remus laughed, figuring out what I had done and copied me, just before Sirius figured it out. Peter didn't quite get it.

"If you cant do it you don't get one" Sirius told him, testing out his new cloak.

"You know what we could use these for?" Remus asked, "Looking for secret passageways in the school."

"Are there even any?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, there are supposed to be but I couldn't find out where in any books I read on Hogwarts."

"We should investigate." James decided.

We split up and searched the castle for any sign of a secret passageway but by four o'clock we hadn't found any and gave up for the day. As per Wednesday afternoon tradition, Remus and I went to the owlery and then to the library so we could study. When we were in the library, I told him the same thing I had told the girls earlier. He was shocked that I had so much talent, he had read about the testing process with me after I had taken the test on Monday. I also told him about werewolves not being able to infect animals.

"Lauran you are not going to try this just so you can come with me when I transform."

"That's not the only reason I want to do it. It'd be fun. How awesome would it be if I could just turn into a tiger whenever I wanted to?"

He grinned, "That would be pretty cool but you still aren't going to try it until McGonagall thinks you are ready."

"If you say so." I replied before getting stuck into my stupid potions essay.


End file.
